Care
by Amako-sama
Summary: TRADUCTION Tony est malade et Loki doit le surveiller


Ceci est une traduction de **_loyallokigirl,_**avec sa permission. Toutes vos reviews lui seront traduitent.

* * *

« Loooookkkkiiiii ! »

Lorsque la porte de la chambre s'ouvrit, Tony sourit timidement à son amant. Son amant qui était actuellement renfrogné à cause de lui, la mâchoire serrée.

« Quoi encore ? » demanda Loki à travers ses dents serrées. Si l'ancien vilain n'était pas de leur côté depuis plus d'un an maintenant, Tony aurait eut très peur.

Comme si de rien n'était, Tony sourit simplement un peu plus largement et demanda : « Peux-tu me donner plus de pastilles contre la toux ? » Il fit en sorte d'exagérer sa voix enrouée, en essayant de négocier un peu de sympathie. Vue la façon dont les yeux de Loki se plissèrent légèrement, il n'avait pas réussi.

« Ils sont dans la salle de bain. » dit Loki, affectant un - manifestement faux - ton calme, « La salle de bain est juste là. » Avec un geste de la main vers la porte en face du lit de Tony, Loki lui fit le regard. Le regard que Tony avait vu à plusieurs reprises au cours des derniers jours. Le regard qui dit: «Est-ce que tu te fous de moi en ce moment abruti congénital ? Je suis un Dieu putain de prince, petite fourmi mortelle. »

Reculant un peu dans les oreillers, Tony essuya son nez qui coule avec un kleenex, et admit que ce devait être les plus impressionnants yeux de chiot qu'il ait jamais réussi. « Mal à la tête » dit-il, la voix encore plus rauque.

Ça _devait_ marcher.

Loki ne sembla pas impressionné, roulant simplement des yeux, mais il fit un mouvement vers la salle de bain suffisant pour que Tony puisse compter ça comme une victoire. Quand il revint, Tony lui sourit doucement « Merci, Loki. »

« Mmm, mmm ». Jetant les gouttes sur le lit à côté de lui, Loki croisa les bras sur sa poitrine, «Fais-le toi-même la prochaine fois. Le Dr Banner dit que cette maladie n'est pas grave et que tu es tout à fait capable de prendre soin de toi-même. Et surtout, j'essaie de lire. »

Quand Tony ouvrit la bouche pour répondre, sa voix se coinça douloureusement dans sa gorge et déclencha une autre quinte de toux atroce. Doublement douloureux comme de l'acide et une boule de souffrance dans la gorge et la poitrine, Tony toussa jusqu'à ce qu'il n'ait plus d'air dans les poumons, puis toussa un peu plus encore. Il avait sérieusement du mal à respirer et son visage était devenu rouge, il essaya désespérément de souffler un peu d'air et sentit des mains froides sur son visage et une voix apaisante dans son oreille.

La douleur a continué pendant ce qui semblait être plusieurs minutes avant, finalement, que ses poumons commencent à se remplir à nouveau d'air. Sa tête tourna à cause du manque d'oxygène, alors qu'il travaillait le soir sur sa respiration et il ferma les yeux pour lutter contre le vertige. Reposant sa tête contre la poitrine de Loki, il réalisa que son compagnon s'était assis sur le lit avec lui, le tenant alors qu'il toussait.

« Tout va bien. C'est bon. » La voix de Loki était faible et douce, aussi apaisante que la main fraîche sur sa poitrine.

Loki aurait continué à le répéter quelques instants plus tard si Tony n'avait pas forcé sa gorge blessée à le rassurer : «Bien. Je vais ... bien maintenant."

« Ici » dit Loki un moment plus tard, alors qu'une douce odeur de menthol était pressée contre ses lèvres. Tony accepta le médicament, le suça lentement, et se blottit contre Loki.

«Tu restes avec moi ? » demanda-t-il, sans exagérer encore la pitié dans sa voix . Il détestait être seul quand il était malade. Cela lui rappelait son enfance après que Jarvis soit mort. C'était la seule raison pour laquelle il avait dérangé Loki avec des tâches subalternes.

Peut-être affecté par la quinte de toux - ou peut-être ayant détecté le changement de ton - Loki ne protesta pas plus. Au lieu de cela, il se déplaça jusqu'à ce que son dos soit contre la tête de lit et que Tony soit affalé entre ses jambes, la tête posée dans le creux de son parfumé de musc.

Tony fredonnait, tout à fait à l'aise pour la première fois de la journée, et encore une fois fondu contre Loki comme de la gelée. Comme il sentait la récente insaisissable attraction que le sommeil avait sur lui, Tony prit un moment pour être fier du fait que lui, Tony Stark, avait réussi à réveiller le sorte de côté nounou de Loki Laufeyson.

Si ce n'était pas une putain de réussite, Tony ne savait pas ce que c'était.

* * *

C'est pour me faire pardonner... Pardon mille fois TwT Je n'ai pas posté le chap de Sens of Revenge... Je vais le faire bientôt, promis ! Je suis encore en train de l'écrire. C'est la faute de Nat-kun en fait... Il comprendra.

Je vous embrasse,

**_Amako._**


End file.
